


a certain kind of family

by pragmatic



Category: The 100
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Bellarke, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6522796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pragmatic/pseuds/pragmatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke falls into a hole, accidentally pulling Bellamy in with her. </p><p>He realizes how much she means to him in such close quarters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a certain kind of family

"Are you sure the waterfall is out this far from the drop ship, Clarke?" Bellamy says, ducking under a branch behind her. She huffs.   
"Yes, I'm sure. It's like ten more-" the rest of her sentence gets swallowed up by the hole she falls into.   
Bellamy attempts to grab her hand, but all that does is drag him along with her. They land with a thump, coughing and sputtering from the dust that they've stirred up.   
The hole is uncomfortably small, and they're chests are pressed together with the proximity. It looks like an old trap, almost 8ft in height.   
"Hello! Hey! Anyone out there? Hello!" Clarke screams, leaving his ears ringing.   
She then attempts to mount the wall, trying to climb it, but she just ends up looking like a drunk monkey.   
"Clarke. Clarke! Hey!" He grabs her waist, pulling her down as she struggles to climb again.   
"Let me go! We have to get out!" She writhes against his hands, but he holds fast. She reluctantly stops to glare at him. He tilts his head.   
"Clarke, it was made by grounders. We're not gonna get out of here by ourselves. We'll just have to wait until the kids come looking for us." He leans back against the wall, crossing his arms. Clarke hasn't said anything, but her breathing has gotten too shallow and fast for his taste.   
"Clarke. Hey, it's alright." He places his hands on her shoulders, trying to get her to focus on him. She looks anywhere but at him, her eyes finally land on his dimple.   
Her breath is still ragged.   
"Clarke, what's wrong? I need you to look at me." He grabs her chin, trying to tilt it up so her eyes meet his.   
When her eyes finally do reach his, there are tears glistening underneath her lashes.   
"Clarke. Seriously, you're freaking me out. What the fuck is wrong?"  
She hastily wipes a tear before answering.   
"I'm-I'm claustrophobic. My chest feels all tight and it's kind of hard to breath." She shrugs, like its no big deal at all. He glances towards the quickly darkening sky before looking back to her.   
"Ok, it's ok. Listen-" he puts his hands on her neck, cupping it. "-listen to my breathing, try to match it, ok? Can you do that?"   
She nods numbly.   
"In, out. In, out. In, out. Is that better?"  
"Getting there."   
"Uh, here." He takes back his hands and squats, falling back on his behind. He gestures to his lap, all innocence.   
"Are you serious?"   
"Dead serious."  
Clarke glances around, as if the hole will magically get bigger doing so. She gives him a look, the one that says "I'm going to do what you say but only because I want to and you better not say a word about it." It's a complicated thing to get in just one glance, but she manages.   
She huffs, then squats, resting her butt on his leg.   
"See? Better, right?" Bellamy's voice is a just above a whisper, he doesn't notice the chill it gives her.   
"Yeah, whatever. How did you know how to do all that?" She's gently resting against his chest now, and his arms have encircled her waist.   
Just to preserve space, obviously.   
"Octavia. When she was really young, she got so scared going under the floor, I had to calm her down a lot. Distracting her usually helped, it wasn't a big deal." He closes his eyes and leans his head against the wall.   
"You don't give yourself enough credit, you know that right?" She cranes her neck around to give him another look, he chuckles.   
"I did what anyone would have done. She's family." The words roll of his tongue, not realizing what they mean to Clarke.   
"Bellamy?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Does that mean I'm family?" Her voice is small, almost nervous sounding.   
His chest rumbles with a quiet laughter, and he kisses the top of her head.   
"Of course you're family. That's what you've always been to me, Clarke. I'd do anything for you."   
He says it soft, he hadn't known he felt this way about her.   
But it's true. He'd die for her if that's what it came down to. In a heartbeat.   
Clarke is looking at him again, he tries to read what she's thinking, but her eyes hold too many emotions for him to decipher them all.   
He's about to tell a joke or something to lift the sudden tension that's filled the small space, when Clarke spins around, straddling him.   
"Whoa." He says, then mentally slaps himself because who the fuck says that when a girl straddles you.   
"I'd do anything for you, too." Her arms wrap around his neck as she hugs him. He breathes in the scent of her hair as he squeezes back, it smells like mint, and probably dirt.   
But it smells like Clarke, and he decides he's never smelt anything better.   
"Hey, mom! Dad! You done cuddling yet?" They spring apart as they see a few heads pop over the side of the hole, Jasper's voice echoing.   
"Took you guys long enough." Bellamy stands, pulling Clarke up with him.   
"You guys got a rope or something?" Clarke calls up, trying to ignore Jasper's comment. But Bellamy sees the faint blush adorning her cheeks, and something in his stomach tightens as a thought creeps in.   
What if she thought he meant family as in sister? He would definitely have to clear that up immediately.   
Just not in front of Jasper who's taken to calling them mom and dad whenever they're together.   
Which is a lot lately.   
"You wanna go first?" Clarke's voice pulls him out of his thoughts.   
"No, uh, no. Here, I'll help you." He holds the rope as she steps into the lasso the boys have tied. He tightens it around her waist.   
She lets out a gasp just barely audible.   
"Too tight?" He asks.   
"No, no." She says quickly, offering him a smile. He eyes her for a moment but let's it go.   
"Ok! Haul her up!" He shouts.   
Both of them get out of the trap quickly, dusting off the dirt that clings to their clothes. They thank the boys and start to head back to camp.   
Bellamy can't stop glancing at her, wondering what she's thinking. She nearly catches him once or twice and he's tempted to just keep staring at her, but he quickly looks away each time. He finally gets the courage to ask about 120ft away from the gate.   
"Clarke?"   
"Yeah?"  
"What do you think I mean when I call you family?" He stuffs his hands in his pockets, not meeting her eyes.   
"Family. Like Octavia-"  
"No, not like Octavia, Clarke." He stops dead in his tracks, grabbing her arm and pulling her behind a tree. He doesn't remove his hands from where they are, pinning her wrists at her sides. Her mouth is slightly agape, her eyes are trained on his.   
"If not like Octavia ... what then?" She asks, her breathing is fast again. But he's fairly certain it's for different reasons this time.   
He lets his fingers trail up her arms, leaving goosebumps in their wake.   
He rests his hips against hers and she whimpers, sending a thrill down his spine.   
"Not like Octavia, because I definitely don't think about her like I do about you." His lips are brushing her ear, and he hears her breath catch.   
"How do you think about me?" She brings her hands up to rest on his sides, thumbs stroking the flesh his t-shirt doesn't cover. His voice is a grave whisper.   
"Dirtily. Desperately. Too much."  
"Well, at least you're honest."  
"And you know what else? I'm honestly a good kisser." He smirks and she huffs out a laugh, it's all throaty and hot and amazing.   
"Prove it." Her hands have snaked their way up to around his neck.   
"Don't have to tell me twice."  
He ducks his head and captures her lips. He gently bites the bottom one, pulling on it until she moans.   
He pulls away, but goes straight to her neck, sucking every so often, looking for her sweet spot.   
He finds it just behind her ear, and she bucks her hips into his. 

When they finally pull away, both of their breathing comes out is short gasps and their hair is a mess.   
"Ok, so I'll admit. You're a pretty good kisser." She pecks his dimple.   
He smiles, taking her hand and starting to stroll towards camp.   
"If you think that was good, just wait till I get you naked." He smirks again.   
"Is that an invitation?"   
"Oh no, that's a promise."

**Author's Note:**

> this probably has a lot of typos and for that I'm sorry


End file.
